


Forgotten

by The_idea_master



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Birthdays, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Kya finds Lin alone on her 22nd birthday and attempts to cheer the earthbender up with a little present from Bumi.
Relationships: Kya/Lin - Relationship, Kyalin, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	Forgotten

It was dark and quiet outside. The moon was full, something Lin always found pleasant. It was like Yue was watching her with a warm smile, happy to have a companion when it was so late and lonely at night. But this wasn't a happy visit for Lin. Not this time, anyways.   
She was aware that it was rude to be outside when everyone else was inside having a blast, but she couldn't find the strength to face him. He'd forgotten, and it'd been painfully obvious to everyone else too. It was embarrassing to say the least, and Lin didn't do well with embarrassment.   
She felt a sort of hollow pain in her chest. One she'd felt one too many times before. At this point, it was like an old friend.   
"You know, you're missing some crazy stories," a soft voice carried over the chirping crickets.   
"I've probably heard them all before," Lin replied, drawing her knees to her chest and trying to disappear against the black night.   
"Hey," Kya sighed, coming into Lin's peripheral and sitting beside the police officer, "it's gonna be okay. Just...talk to him."  
"That's the problem, Kya, I do and it's like talking to a door," Lin grumbled, resting her chin on her knees and glaring out at the shimmering water. "How could he forget my birthday? I always remember his and Bumi's and Izumi's and I certainly remember yours."   
"I'll be honest," Kya shrugged, "I don't know how he forgot. But, not everyone did. Bumi wanted to be here more than anything but he couldn't. Not while he's so far away and on deployment."  
"That's different. I understand that-"  
"You didn't let me finish," Kya hummed, holding up a small, carefully wrapped package. "When Dad visited Bumi the two of them got you a present and saved it for today. Bumi planned on giving it to you but he said I was the next best thing. So, here."  
Lin looked at Kya in awe. She hadn't expected much for her birthday. Truthfully, Lin never really knew what to do with the gifts she got. They took up space and most weren't useful. But something about the way Kya held the present made Lin soften. It looked important and well loved.   
The officer took it with shaking hands and set it carefully in her lap. She was delicate in removing the paper, and what lay inside was a picture. The image was one she hadn't seen in a long time and it brought tears to her eyes.   
"Bumi said Izumi had two of the same picture and that she was more than happy to give him the other. He figured with Su gone and-"  
"Thank you," Lin sniffed, trying hard to hide the tears in her eyes. "This means a lot."   
"Yeah, well, I couldn't leave you feeling so sad and lonely on your birthday. Not everyone gets to turn twenty two," Kya noted. "Things may be better now that the war is over but the world certainly isn't perfect."  
"How are things in the south?" Lin asked, carefully wrapping the picture back up so it wouldn't be scratched.   
"Tense as always with the north," Kya frowned. "Mom and Dad And I...we try to set things straight but there's always a way for things to backfire. And I'm not the most politically correct person anyways so you can imagine how helpful I am."   
"You do tend to speak your mind a little too often," Lin smiled, "but I like that. It's good to let others know how you feel."   
"Which means you should let Tenzin know how you feel," Kya prompted. "There's a lot that you're keeping from him, Lin, and he's going to be hurt if you don't-"  
"How am I supposed to tell him I don't want a family, Kya? He's the only other airbender besides your dad! It'll crush him." Lin protested.   
"That's true, but you also deserve to be happy Lin, and if that means hurting my little brother's feelings then so be it." Kya sighed, doing her best not to sound angry at the stubborn earth bender.   
"I just...I don't know. Okay? Everything is so confusing and-" Lin paused, swallowing tightly. "I miss her, you know? She may have been a pain in my ass but things are so lonely all the time now. With mom leaving after tonight-"  
"I know," Kya soothed, taking Lin's hand in hers, "but she's worried about making anymore mistakes with you and Su. Believe it or not she's as lonely and scared as you are."   
"Right," Lin laughed, "like my mom is scared."   
"I don't know if you've ever seen how nervous she gets around you sometimes," Kya whispered, "it's like she wants to hold you and love you but at the same time she's scared she might break you."   
"Because my grandparents were clingy assholes," Lin snorted, sprawling out onto her back in the grass. "I just-I want things to make sense again. I want them to be normal. I want Su back and I want my mom to just...act like nothing ever happened between us. I want Uncle Sokka to mess around with us like when we were kids. I want all of that."   
"We can't have our childhood back Lin. God knows if it were possible I wouldn't be the mess I am now," Kya snorted, laying down in the grass as well.   
"What do you mean?" Lin frowned.   
"Well, I have no idea what to do with my life. Bumi is off making a name for himself, Tenzin is dad's prodigy and I'm just...me. I might as well join the circus like aunt Ty and call it a day." Kya mumbled.   
"You're a great healer and you're very spiritually driven. Can't you do something with that?" Lin asked, turning to study Kya. The other woman's tanned skin seemed to literally drink in the moonlight.   
"I could. I could spend my days in the South trying to teach other waterbenders but it's not exciting." Kya explained.  
“You could join the police force. That’s always exciting,” Lin offered.   
“Please, and trust me with paper work?” Kya asked, arching a brow. The two benders shared a brief laugh before Lin turned her whole body to face Kya.   
“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever really had a friend like you.”  
“I’ve had tons of friends,” Kya grinned, only to let her smirk fall into an honest expression, “but you’re the most special. You’re family. And maybe my brother sucks, maybe he doesn’t really understand you, and maybe you feel alone, but you’ve got me.”   
“That’s just It Kya,” Lin winced, “ I don’t. After tonight you and your parents will go back to the Souther water tribe to restore what little peace remains between them and the north and I’ll be all alone again. Mom’s going to try and find Su, and that leaves this entire city under my protection.”   
“You know, you’ll make a great chief, right?” Kya asked, her blue eyes going dull, because as much as she wanted to argue with Lin she couldn’t. She was going to leave. She had responsibilities.   
“I don’t know about that but I’ll do my best. Just, don’t stay a stranger okay?” Lin worried, her voice cracking ever so slightly. “You’re one of the few good things I have left.”   
“I won’t vanish. I’m not the avatar,” Kya joked, but she sat up to embrace her closest friend.   
The two young women held each other for what seemed like a well deserved eternity, until another familiar voice interrupted them.   
“Hey there little ladies. Let’s say we head back inside and eat some cake?” Sokka asked, his hands resting on his hips.   
“I hate cake,” Lin sniffled.  
“Yeah, well I love cake and I called dibs on your slice but I can’t eat it until you come inside. Do me a favor will you? I had to help change your diapers and wipe your naked baby butt when you were little you know.”  
“No one said you had to,” Kya snickered.   
“I wiped your baby butt too young lady,” Sokka grinned impishly. This drew a laugh from Lin that made Kya’s heart flutter.   
“Okay, I’ll go back inside,” Lin promised, slowly getting to her feet and offering Kya her hand. The waterbender took it gratefully, and both girls followed Sokka back inside the air temple.   
There, everyone was smiling and laughing. Katara was doing her best impression of Aang who only shook his head in dismay while Izumi stifled a laugh. Firelord Zuko was busy handing out tea, and some of Lin’s officers were more than eager to accept the drinks. Lin figured this was the coolest thing that had probably ever happened to them.   
But then there was Tenzin standing in the back of the room looking guilty and ashamed. Lin never liked seeing him upset, but she also didn’t feel like forgiving him. At least not right now.   
“Let him sulk,” Kya whispered, still holding Lin’s hand.   
“I plan on it,” Lin promised, giving Kya’s hand a gentle squeeze.   
“Cake time!” Sokka cried out. “Let’s do this people! I’m hungry.”   
“You’re always hungry,” Aang replied with a lopsided grin.   
“He has a point,” Lin muttered. “You are always hungry.”   
“Okay sassy birthday britches I get it,” Sokka joked, getting another small laugh from Lin.   
“You’re cute when you laugh,” Kya smiled faintly, “you should do it more.”   
“Oh, thanks,” Lin stammered, feeling her cheeks grow warm. “I’ll give it a shot.”  
“That’s my girl,” Kya winked, pleased that Lin no longer seemed so sad.


End file.
